Chilly Nights and Warm Feelings
by spectral-phoenix
Summary: Korrasami one-shot. A cold night while stargazing ends up being a lot nicer when your crush is there.


**Chilly Nights and Warm Feelings**

Korrasami one-shot. A cold night while stargazing ends up being a lot nicer when your crush is there.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Asami shivered, crossing her arms to keep warm. She was used to cold weather - in fact; she preferred it to hotter weather. It was easier to get warm in the cold than to get cool in the heat.

At least, easier inside her own room. Getting warmer while outside and at night, on the other hand, was a completely different matter. A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"You cold?"

"Umm, no? What would give you that idea?" Asami asked playfully.

"Well, you see, I dunno but it might have been the shivering like there's no tomorrow that gave it away?" Korra responded with the same tone as hers.

She laughed. "Ok fine, yeah, I am cold."

"Don't you always wear a jacket? What's up with today?"

"I just thought I'd be home sooner today. I wasn't really planning on staying out this late. I especially wasn't planning on meeting you after my errands were finished."

"Oh...I'm sorry, then," Korra replied with a guilty look on her face.

"No, you don't have to apologize! It's just that...I really like hanging out with you. It was a nice surprise. I didn't want to go home just yet," Asami said, thankful that it was dark so Korra couldn't see her face reddening. Her shivering stopped. She was too busy being nervous to worry about the cold now.

"Really?" Korra asked, surprised. "Well, I really...like hanging out with you too." She managed to cough out.

Typical Korra.

They continued sitting next to each other on a bench at Republic City Park, staring up at the small amount of stars visible in the light polluted city. After a couple of minutes Asami's shivers returned full force and she felt her teeth chattering. She tried to stop them but couldn't.

 _I really should have brought a jacket today,_ she thought.

"It's pretty late but the park lights aren't on. Maybe they're broken?"

"Yeah, maybe?" Asami managed to contain her shivering for a few seconds.

Korra glanced over at her again then frowned. "Ok, you know what?" She asked, not really waiting for Asami's response.

"Wha-"

She felt Korra's arms wrap around her waist. Her face reddened even more and once again she was thankful the night was dark.

"Is this okay? I know it's not much but I don't really wear jackets or sweaters or stuff y'know because I'm used to the cold. Well actually, _sometimes_ I do but-" Korra rambled on.

"Yeah! Yeah, it's fine. It's a lot better," Asami managed to stutter out.

 _This is nice_ , she thought, _sitting_ _here with your crush actually_ holding _onto you_. She smiled and let out a small, happy chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she replied. "I'm just lost in thought."

"I hope you're not laughing at me."

"What? You scared of little ol' me?"

"Kind of. Yeah, a little. Ok, maybe a lot."

Asami stared at her in disbelief, not sure if she was joking or not.

" _Korra_."

"But I mean, who _wouldn't_ be scared of you? You're amazing and smart and awesome and pretty and can totally kick anyone's ass!" Korra looked away after she finished her flabbergasted sentences. She was staring at the stars now.

Asami laughed again. First she was being kinda-sorta hugged, then given a compliment? This night was going absolutely swell. "Looks like I have a number one fan, huh?"

Korra chuckled, still pointedly staring up at the stars.

Asami smiled, appreciating Korra's compliments. She leaned her head into Korra's shoulder, feeling her stiffen up abruptly.

"Is this okay?" she asked softly.

"Y-yeah it is," Korra replied, equally as soft.

It was unlike Korra to speak like that. Korra and "soft" were two words never really used in the same sentence. Hard-headed Korra, the avatar, full of incredible power and strength. Impulsive Korra, never backing down, being ferocious in battle. Korra, teasing Mako with playfulness and helping Bolin with determination in her eyes. Korra, the girl she fell in love with. So brave, so strong, so kind. So lovely.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, with Asami taking in Korra's scent. She smelled of freshly clean laundry and the wood of the Air Temple Island rooms. It was a nice smell. Way different from what she was used to: overly strong cologne from teenage guys trying to impress her, pretty perfume from women who wanted to intimidate her, and a faint smell of alcohol from men who thought they were superior to her. Korra's smell seemed simpler, kinder, more _real_. She was broken out of her thoughts again.

"The stars are nice tonight."

"Hmm?"

"The stars. I mean, they're not as nice as back home y'know but still nicer than most of the nights here."

"I wouldn't know. I've never seen any stars except these."

"Really?" Korra's mouth gaped open.

"Mhm. I've lived here all my life. My dad said he'd take me to go out on one of his business trips when I was old enough but he never ended up taking me," she hesitated, "especially after mom died."

"Oh, I see," Korra was quiet for a minute. "Well...if you want, the next time I go back home I'll take you with me. That way you can see real stars!"

"That sounds nice," Asami smiled. "They better be as good as you've made them out to be. I expect nothing less, otherwise I will be sorely disappointed," Asami managed to speak the last line without breaking into a laugh.

Korra laughed. "Yeah! They will be! Don't worry, Miss Sato. I _do_ know beautiful things when I see them."

It was Asami's turn to stiffen, but only for a few seconds. One of her favorite things in the world was flustering Korra but what would the outcome to this particular question be if she asked her?

She went for it. The opportunity was just too good to pass up.

"Oh yeah?" Asami asked slyly, moving closer towards Korra's ear. "And what else would you call beautiful?" Her voice dropped to a lower tone. Korra was as stiff as a board.

"UHH, I don't- I think-"

Even though it was a dark night, Asami knew Korra's face blushed a dark red. It always did. The stammering just confirmed it like always. Mission achieved. There she was. Flustered Korra had made an appearance within such a short amount of time. Asami smirked, then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Korra pouted, deliberately looking away. "Now you're _definitely_ laughing at me."

Asami laughed again. "I mean, who wouldn't? You're just so adorable like that."

If anyone thought Korra's face couldn't get any redder, they were wrong.

"C'mon leave me alone. You've already embarrassed me enough today!" Korra playfully pushed her friend back to her original sitting position while laughing.

"It's not my fault it's so easy to do," Asami regained her balance. She smiled mischievously. "But hey, if you really want me to leave you alone, I can."

Asami crossed her arms and pointedly sat in a direction facing the opposite way of Korra. She knew it was such a grade school tactic to do but she couldn't help it. She was having too much fun now.

"Aww come on, not like that."

"What's that? I think I hear someone but I'm not too sure who it could be. Sure does sound like a dork, though."

" _Asami_ ," She pleaded.

"Nope, still nothing."

"Oh my god," Korra laughed, moving closer and wrapping her arms around Asami's shoulders, "I'd never want you to leave," she whispered so softly, Asami thought she imagined it.

She turned to look at Korra, barely perceptible in the night. She felt her face burn as Korra inched closer.

The park lights turned on suddenly and Asami was staring Korra right in the eyes. Korra stared unflinchingly back as her cheeks reddened.

"I...I guess the lights weren't broken after all," Asami managed to stutter out, paying close attention to Korra's lips.

"I guess not." Korra moved her arms up closer, cupping Asami's face.

Asami leaned in closer to Korra's face, their eyes never breaking their line of sight. Both faces were burning.

Asami swallowed. When she bumped into Korra earlier today, she never expected this to happen. Korra thought likewise.

Time seemed to move agonizingly slow. None of them made a move.

Asami smiled. "So...you gonna kiss me or not?" she whispered.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that," Korra replied breathlessly.

She leaned in.

The stars really were bright that night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AN: sorry I can't write kiss scenes to save my life. It took me so long to think of the title and even then, it's still bad, RIP. Also this is just a tiny one-shot, maybe. I'm on the fence for making this a collection of other Korrasami stories but I'm not sure yet. Hopefully it wasn't too cringy or bad or generic but yeah, thanks for reading!


End file.
